


In Mars' Bind

by cr0wzn01d



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, NASA, idk what else to tag tbh, just a sad robot :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0wzn01d/pseuds/cr0wzn01d
Summary: my first post to ao3, so pls enjoy a short story for opportunity.rip you funky robot





	In Mars' Bind

The storm was harsh, with blasts of red that seemed to swirl across the deserted planet.

 

While Opportunity’s wheels rolled hastily against the winsome vermilion rock he had stayed for over a decade-- he kept pushing. It’s difficult, such a flimsy battery that kept him alive for years becoming covered with that sparkling cardinal dust that once was bewildering and beautiful, now becoming life threatening in the robot’s terrified eyes. 

 

He kept pushing.

 

Being in the southern hemisphere of Mars, a winter that seemed to freeze colder and colder by the hour, MER-1, otherwise known as Opportunity, found himself stuck. His wheels, rotors and battery were becoming vulnerable to the weather--especially towards the storm, too-- made it hard to move.

 

I guess no one, even machines, can live forever.

 

If MER-1 had emotions, he’d feel fear. Fear within each robotic limb, and fear rushing through his circuits. His solar panels became covered slowly with dust and powder from the remains of the Red Planet. How could such a ravishing planet in the sky cause such fear? Opportunity didn’t know, neither did the many faces of the scientists back home.

 

Time ran faster and faster, as the dust continued to cover every inch of his panels, and his metals growing frigid. 

 

He felt rusty, and old. Even Opportunity knew this was the end. 14 years in the vast and distant place Earth called outer space. Opportunity’s story reaching millions back home, he knew the masses were proud.

 

Mars would unforgivingly slowly begin to bind MER-1’s body into it’s red soils. He’d stay unified with the distant planet until a rescuer came… if one ever did.

 

He knew he was a goner, so with one last hope to reach contact with his family, he sent a message before what felt like minutes from his demise.

  
_ "My battery is low and it is getting dark." _


End file.
